Yakov’s thoughts
by Ravenschildmoon
Summary: Yakov’s thoughts on his skating team. Boy are they strange!


Yuri on Ice - Yakov's thoughts on his team

Yakov valued his team, he considered them his children as well as his team. But his thoughts on them individually? Well…

Yuri was the spitfire of the team, always exploding and getting cross. However, he really was a child at heart and did sometimes act like it. Particularly around his Grandfather he stoped being the Ice Tiger of Russia and just became Yuri Plisetsky, a fifteen year old boy who loved his Grandfather. He had a bit too much confidence in himself and it sometimes tended to hinder his routine. Despite his small frame and young age, he would try as hard as he could to do everything Viktor could and more; perfection was required and nothing else would satisfy him. Despite his difficult upbringing and abusive parents he had clawed his way to the top of his age group and was already gaining on the elder three. He was the latest addition to Team Russia and seemed to complete their little ragtag family.

Georgi was the eldest and acted like it _some of the time. The other times he acted more childish than Yuri. He looked to the rest of his teammates like younger siblings. This big brother role he had taken on could escalate to pulling Yuri away from Mila to prevent her untimely death but were sometimes as low-key as braiding Viktor's hair for him. Yakov knew that if Georgi was pissed off, there was no stopping him, he could and would destroy everything in his path. Out of his team, Georgi had the best background and it did sometimes show; he had spent the least amount of time comforting Georgi after nightmare, but it did sometimes happen. He had been through almost as many phases as Viktor, what with his goth phase (an epic belly-flop), his "I'm-broody-don't-touch-me" phase (this had made him very hard to coach) and finally the worst of them all, the long hair phase (it worked on Viktor and Viktor alone). However, his addition did help fulfil a much needed role._

Mila was the mother of the team. When she wasn't bothering Yuri, she was asking care of the team's resident spitfire and everyone else. (She too had been enlisted to braid Viktor's hair.) At only 18 she had achieved far more than was expected of her and continued to go above and beyond. When she had turned up to the rink and announced that she would learn a mohawk turn by the end of the day, Yakov knew he had his hands full (not quite as bad as Viktor, but still a challenge). Being the only girl on the team made her _very good at hurling insults back and fourth with the boys. Some people said that she was stone cold but if you knew her for ten minutes, you would know that she had one of the largest hearts in Russia. However, growing up with two elder boys had introduced her to many strange..creations. Most of them were Viktor's strange (but oddly tasty) drink mixers. Since he was a big fan of mixing drinks, this was proving to be a problem. Thankfully, Mila had an iron-strong will and wasn't drawn in…usually._

Viktor. Where did Yakov even _begin with Viktor. His Vitya, whom he had raised since age five. On his first meeting with Yakov he had stood up to his full height ( 38 inches to be exact) and proclaimed that he would, "learn it all", before setting off to the benches and lacing his skates perfectly. Out off his four skaters, Viktor had the worst past. It still caused him to sneak into Yakov's room at night, tears streaming with a series case of bed head, for comfort (and, if Yakov was in a good mood, hot chocolate). Viktor was the most stubborn out the team and had worked himself to injury (broken wrist) before. The very next day, he had turned up to the rink, sling and all, tied his skates before doing warm up laps. Whenever people asked Yakov what caused his loss of hair and high blood pressure, he would answer Viktor Nikiforov. (Viktor seemed to take this as a compliment). Still, despite everything, Viktor was his first child and there wouldalways be a special place in Yakov's hear for him._

"Они были его командой, поэтому они были его семьей. И Яков защитил свою семью"

_(They were his team, so they were his family. And Yakov protected his family.)_


End file.
